


Iron and Light (the Riddle Remix)

by lferion



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anthropomorphism - Freeform, Drabble, Gen, Remix, Riddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who are we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron and Light (the Riddle Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrkinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Iron to Iron](https://archiveofourown.org/works/39266) by [mrkinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/pseuds/mrkinch). 



The Smith bound us in crystal, in adamant, in iron. Where once we were the living expression of Yavanna's exultation, of Nienna's sorrow, light that blossomed forth in the morning of the world, now we were but shards and shadows of that life, prisoned fast.

But for all the Smith's art, his craft and cunning, his strength could not keep us. A greater darkness stole us, setting us to blaze out in agony and anger in foul iron depths, pinned fast to his crowning cruelty.

Yet we shine still, however diminished, however remote. 

And both our tormenters are no more.


End file.
